onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xilinoc/Chapter 860 - Saji
I don't think we've had a chapter with this many two-page spreads since Marineford, but they were all very much worth it. So to kick things off, apparently the rest of the Sun Pirates are hightailing iut out of WCI, since they know Big Mom's gonna be pissed at them due to Jinbe being Jinbe. As it turns out, we were all wrong about the roulette wheel: instead of losing limbs or lifespan, Jinbe would've had to sacrifice his own crewmates, which we all know is basically a felony to the good guys of this series. Jinbe also knows about the Big Mom Pirates' plan to massacre the Vinsmokes, but isn't going to tell the Straw Hats about it because they'd screw up the plan to kill Big Mom just to save him. How pragmatic. Oh, and he's basically confirmed for next nakama at this point with his speech about joining the crew so I don't wanna hear nuthin' 'bout Caesar becoming a Straw Hat or whatever. Next, it's time for some new faces: namely, six apparent big shots from around the seas, including the president of the one newspaper in the entire world, a lord of the black market (who looks a fair bit like Inuarashi if he was human), and a shipping magnate. Very interesting and diverse designs here, folks - I don't think anyone was expecting the owner of the paper delivered by seagulls to be actual Big Bird. They're greeted by Perospero, who gets them to the wedding with a candy staircase and displays a soft side by giving lollipops to all the little boys and girls. I didn't think he'd have a nice side, but then again his only previous appearance was with Caesar Clown, so I can forgive him being callous back then. As all the guests make their way to the party, we finally meet the last of the Sweet Commanders, Charlotte Katakuri - who, to my utter surprise, actually looks like a complete badass. With a bounty of over 1,000,000,000 and Haki so powerful that he can see a few seconds into the future, as well as apparently being strong enough to use jelly beans as bullets with his fingers, there's no way he's gonna be a pushover like Cracker was. Seriously though, when's the last time you saw a character design like that outside of Fist of the North Star? Such an awesome reveal. I'm sure he'll be instrumental in Bege's plan going to shit in the next few chapters, given the look on the latter's face. And finally, the wedding commences, complete with Smoothie offering some very eclectic drinks to the guests. Her DF power sure is interesting, if maybe not the most combat-oriented. And of course, only Sanji knows what's about to go down on all sides here. Thank god there's no break next week. Rate this chapter Katakuri's design/5 Stussy's occupation/5 Bege's plan/5 Peclo's chances of being more important than Meadows/5 Staw/5 Category:Blog posts